Doce Veneno
by Lixxy1
Summary: O cheiro dela era doce e picante, agindo sobre ele como o canto de uma sereia. Seus olhos tinham o fogo que, por vezes, faltava até mesmo nas fêmeas de sua espécie. E seu sabor era o mais viciante dos venenos, consumindo-o e enlouquecendo.


**DOCE VENENO**

 **Sinopse:** _O cheiro dela era doce e picante, agindo sobre ele como o canto de uma sereia. Seus olhos tinham o fogo que, por vezes, faltava até mesmo nas fêmeas de sua espécie. E seu sabor era o mais viciante dos venenos, consumindo-o e enlouquecendo._

 **Notas:** _Dragon Ball e seus personagens não me pertencem. Faço uso do meu direito como ficwriter, para mudar a cronologia dos eventos na fic. Essa fanfic contém cenas de violência gráfica, mutilação e sexo explícito. Se esse conteúdo te deixa desconfortável, por favor, pressione as teclas Ctrl+W._

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _A Promessa de um Guerreiro_

* * *

 **Orbita do Planeta Vegeta…**

* * *

Kakarotto estava ofegante.

Seu corpo inteiro queimava de dor. Seu braço esquerdo estava quebrado, assim como sua perna direita. Respirar tinha se tornado uma tarefa quase impossível, com a dor latejante em seu peito. Era mais provável que ele tivesse quebrado algumas costelas também. Sua boca tinha gosto metálico de seu próprio sangue, que era de uma provável lesão interna. Isso sem mesmo mencionar as varias lesões, cortes e queimaduras que cobriam seu corpo. A armadura que costumava usar para proteger seu peito estava quebrada em diversos lugares, e sua roupa estavam rasgadas e sujas de seu próprio sangue.

Seu estado era um grande contraste, quando comparado ao seu adversário: Freeza. O demônio de gelo tinha um sorriso sádico em seu rosto, enquanto observava o saiyajin espancado, que mal podia se manter em pé flutuando acima da orbita do Planeta Vegeta. Na opinião de Freeza, não existia nada mais divertido do que destruir lentamente um saiyajin. Ele tinha ficado um tanto mal-humorado, quando não pode acompanhar Dodoria e os outros até o Planeta Meat, para matar pessoalmente o lixo Saiyajin. Infelizmente, ele tinha que ter certeza de que todos os membros daquela raça desprezível estariam no Planeta Vegeta, quando ele destruísse tudo. Mas seu mal humor desapareceu, quando a desova fraca de Bardock o desafiou. Ao que parecia, o inútil tinha encontrado os corpos do time de Bardock em Meat e descoberto que os planos de Freeza. Não que isso fosse muito importante no momento. O tolo, ao invés de fugir e tentar se salvar, fez exatamente o que se esperaria de um saiyajin idiota: desafiou Freeza.

Saiyajins eram uma raça tão previsível. Eles viviam apenas para o combate. Durante muito tempo, eles foram ótimas marionetes para o exército de Freeza, mas ele não era tão ingênuo quanto seus ancestrais. Ele se lembrava vividamente da história contado aos sussurros em sua família: o Saiyajin Dourado. Ninguém em sua família sabia como ou o que causava a aparição do dito guerreiro dourado, mas Freeza tinha notado como, nos últimos anos, a força da raça saiyajin parecia estar se ampliando. O verme diante de seus olhos era uma prova viva. Kakarotto tinha nascido com um nível de poder patético de apenas 2, mas agora, no auge de seu crescimento como um saiyajin, perto dos trinta anos, ele ostentava um nível poder de 1.100. O verme, de alguma forma, tinha crescido mais forte e, de um reles Saiyajin de Terceira Classe, ele subiu na hierarquia até receber o título de Primeira Classe. Se um verme que nasceu com um poder tão patético poderia alcançar tal poder, Freeza não era cego para o perigo em potencial. Ele não estava disposto a sentar e esperar que o dito 'Saiyajin Dourado' surgisse, colocando em risco seu império. Destruir toda a raça saiyajin era sua melhor escolha.

— Creio que esteja na hora de terminarmos com isso. – Declarou Freeza. Por mais que ele adorasse torturar um verme, ele não queria arriscar que os demais saiyajins que estavam no planeta notassem a comoção e percebessem o que estava acontecendo, até que fosse tarde demais.

Kakarotto apertou o braço quebrado com força, ignorando a dor que sentia ao fazê-lo. Ele não permitiria que Freeza tivesse sucesso. Ele não deixaria o maldito demônio de gelo sair vitorioso, após trair todo a raça saiyajin. Não importava que seus irmãos idiotas não acreditassem nele. Não importava o que todos aqueles vermes, que não mereciam a honra de carregar o sangue dos guerreiros saiyajins em suas veias, estavam mais preocupados com beber e comer, do que ver a ameaça que pairava sobre suas cabeças. Talvez… não fosse uma ideia tão ruim assim, eliminar todos aqueles vermes, e recomeçar a raça saiyajin outra vez. Kakarotto poderia até mesmo concordar com Freeza, mas havia uma coisa que não perdoaria… sua mãe e seu pai.

Gine era, provavelmente, a fêmea mais gentil do universo e, ainda assim, a guerreira mais feroz de toda, quando seu companheiro ou filhotes estavam sendo ameaçados. Bardock… não existiam palavras que poderiam descrever seu pai. Ele era um verdadeiro guerreiro saiyajin. Forte, orgulhoso e honrado. Kakarotto poderia perdoar praticamente tudo, mas ele jamais seria capaz de perdoar a morte de seus pais, nas mãos dos seguidores de Freeza.

Quase em câmera lenta, Kakarotto viu Freeza erguer um único dedo, formando uma pequena esfera de energia laranja.

— Freeza… eu juro… pelo o sangue saiyajin que corre nas minhas veias… eu vou te matar desgraçado… vou fazê-lo pagar por tudo… – Rosnou, mesmo exausto e quase sem forças, sua voz soou forte o suficiente para ressoar por todo o espaço.

Freeza riu das palavras do saiyajin. Era sempre divertido ver que, mesmo diante da morte eminente, aqueles tolos continuavam a fazer ameaças tão ridículas.

— Veremos como você cumpre essa promessa no inferno, saiyajin. – Zombou Freeza, antes de lançar a Death Ball na direção do saiyajin e, consequentemente, na direção do planeta logo abaixo deles.

Kakarotto viu a pequena esfera crescer, até o tamanho de uma pequena lua. Ele sabia que não seria capaz de sobreviver aquele golpe, mas seu coração e orgulho não lhe permitiam desistir. Usando seu braço bom, ele concentrou toda a energia que ainda tinha, enviando um último ataque desesperado na direção da Death Ball. A última coisa que ele viu, antes de ser engolido pela escuridão, foi uma grande explosão e, em algum lugar, ele escutou a voz do que parecia ser uma criança:

— Você é divertido. Tente não morrer.

* * *

 _ **Oi gente, como vocês estão?**_

 _ **Essa é uma fanfic que eu sempre quis escrever. Como todo mundo deve ter notado, eu mudei toda a cronologia da história. Basicamente, Frieza destruiu o Planeta Vegeta 25 anos depois, do que teria sido esperado, enquanto Goku (que será chamado por seu nome Saiyajin na fic), cresceu como um orgulhoso guerreiro Saiyajin. Os causa disso, a personalidade do Goku/Kakarotto será muito diferente, mais parecia com a personalidade de Bardock. Para aqueles que não sabem como era a personalidade de Bardock, sugiro que assistiram o especial Bardock: O Pai de Goku e Dragonball – O Episódio de Bardock, onde deixa mais claro o tipo de personalidade que Bardock tinha.**_

 _ **Quanto a cronologia do anime, a fic se passará três anos depois que o Rei Piccolo Daimao dominou a Terra. Sem a presença de Goku na Terra, a minha versão afirma que não haveria nenhum guerreiro forte o suficiente para parar o Rei Piccolo. Nesse caso: Mestre Roshi, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Sr. e a Sra. Brifs e o Rei Cutelo estão mortos, junto com três cidades que foram destruídas pelo Rei Piccolo em 'comemoração' do aniversário de seu reinado. Agora, sobre as idades, isso também foi alterado em vários pontos, já que vou fazer alguns personagens mais velhos e outros mais novos. Siga a lista abaixo para não se perder:**_

 _ **Bulma: 20 anos;**_

 _ **Krillin: 22 anos;**_

 _ **Yamcha: 26 anos;**_

 _ **Tien Shinhan: 28 anos;**_

 _ **Chichi: 17 anos;**_

 _ **Vegeta: 31 anos;**_

 _ **Raditz: 30 anos;**_

 _ **Nappa: 52 anos;**_

 _ **Chiaotzu: 15 anos.**_


End file.
